hatofulfandomcom-20200213-history
Absolute Zero - the Forbidden Epic of Fallen Angels
500 |pages =37 |publisher =MISTΨPRESS }} Absolute Zero - the Forbidden Epic of Fallen Angels is a book collaboration between Moa Hato and Damurushi about Anghel's fantasy AU World. "Fallen Chronicles - Absolute Zero" is the name of Anghel's story in Hatoful Boyfriend: Holiday Star. "Anghel World" is the world that Anghel sees all the time, a fantasy AU. It's the reason why he speaks like a JRPG protagonist. Others can only see it when Anghel's hallucinogenic powers are active on them. The story of the second drama CD, Primal Feather, is centered around this world. Because it's a parallel world, there are spoilers for both Holistar and BBL. Some of the names, jobs and characters are based off of Final Fantasy (eg. Nanaki's name Dantalion, Sakuya is a White Mage, etc.). A manga page of it has been scanlated. The book HAS Been Listed for sale at Stellaworth. Characters Tosaka Hiyoko *Fantasy Name: Edelblau *Title: Apostle of the Blue Sky *Job: Head of the Inquisition ? *Attribute: Holy *Skills: **Empress Ishtar (Imperial Ishtar) **Eye of Judgment (examined of condemnation) **Blauhimmen Flight (Azure Xiang) **Enhance Physical IV (blow strengthening IV) *Description: A saint, receiving divine revelation from the heavens, who became a trial official to judge demons. An abandoned child, she and Rio looked after one another like a family. She sacrificed herself for Anghel, disobeying God, and is sealed in the Cage of Ice. Akagi Yoshio *Fantasy Name: Anghel Higure *Title: Crimson Fallen Angel (Crimson Angel of Juddeca) *Job: Angel *Attribute: Fire *Skills: **Blood Lotus Cremation (Guren funeral Tuesday) **Crimson Chain (crimson chain) **Megiddo Flame (Megiddo frame), **Dark Resist III (dark tolerance III) *Description: A seraph who formerly served God unconditionally. Because he lapsed into rebelling against God, he was captured in a Cage of Ice within the depths of hell, Cocytus, and was consequently released by Edel Blau. Kawara Ryouta *Fantasy Name: Rio Infini (Rio Infini) *Title: Textoris Melodia Funeris (who spun the funeral of the song) *Job: Swordsman *Attribute: Ice *Skills: **And (sword flapping bunk) Double Wing Slash, **Heal · Sky Blue (heel Sky Blue) **Enhance Ice IV (freezing strengthening IV) **Increase EXP IV (EXP increase IV) *Description: A young boy, chasing his true childhood friend Edel Blau, from a farm village in the northern part of the Rurumu Principality. As he is the type of character who does not like strife, in the role of a swordsman, he still has some way to go before he reaches his goal. Fan's Note: Anghel once called him Undertaker . Shirogane Le Bel Sakuya *Fantasy Name: Seere Reprobus (Seere-Repurobosu) *Title: Hallowed Magician of White (Hakuma Shirube-shi of SusumuKiyoshi) *Job: Summoner Mage *Attribute: Holy *Skills: **Crystal Oath (oath of pyroxene) **Crystal Breeze (Crystal Breeze) **Advanced Level Summoning - Sacred Beast (senior summon Holy Beast) **Enhance Holy IV (sacred strengthening IV) *Description: A young archbishop of the sacred government of the holy kingdom Hyères. As the greatest summoning magic user in the continent, he won fame as a child. He is investigating the collapsing world's apocalypse by himself. Fan's Note: 'Seere' is from a beautiful demon Prince of Hell who rides a pegasus and 'Reprobus' is the previous name of St Christopher. Okosan *Fantasy Name: The Great Pigeon (Great Pigeon) *Title: Savage Gale (Turbulent Gale) *Job: Summon (Pegasus) *Attribute: Wind *Skills: **Rock Crash (bedrock crash) **Okosan Dynamic (child dynamic) **Breakdown (breakdown) **Enhance Defense IV (Monobo strengthening IV) *Description: A legend said that a sacred beast ate up a golden corn field that grew very large overnight. It was told that he will respond to the call of a pure-hearted, just man, and will appear with the wind. Fan's Note: San has also been referred to as Bone-White Bird of Bean-eating by Anghel. Sakazaki Yuuya *Fantasy Name: Cain Reprobus (Cain Repurobosu) *Title: Apostle of the Violet Rose (Apostle of purple rose) *Job: Knight *Attribute: Thunder *Skills: **Tempest Raid (Tempest raid) **Riot Spark (Riot spark) **Enhance Slash III and (g 撃強 of III) **Enhance Thunder IV (lightning strengthening IV) *Description: A knight of the temple of the holy kingdom of Hyères. He is eldest son of the noble Reprobus family and the elder brother of the Magician of White. He stands with his abundant skill, as well as the trust of his subordinates. Fan's Note: His name Cain IS as in Abel and Cain from the Bible. Yuuya HAS ALSO Been Referred to as The Midnight Rose by Anghel. When Cain is controlled by Wallenstein: *Fantasy Name: Knightmare Fantail *Title: Apostle of the Golden Rose (Golden Rose of the Apostles) *Job: Knight *Attribute: Dark *Skills: **Maelstrom (mail Stromberg Rohm) **Traitor's Crown of Thorns (hypocrites of Ibarakanmuri) **Enhance Slash V and (g 撃強 of V) **Enhance Dark IV (dark strengthening IV) *Description: The figure of Temple Knight Cain who lost his will because of the Dark Sorcerer Wallenstein's soul-binding magic. His spirit having been sealed in depths where light can not reach, he became a puppet that is mostly faithful. Fan's note: Violet roses stand for enchantment and love at first sight. Golden roses, well... here's a link. Fujishiro Nageki *Fantasy Name: Estelle Campanella (Esutoru-Campanella) *Title: Caller of Phosphorescent Stars (phosphorescent star reading mechanic) *Job:? *Attribute: Star *Skills: **Shaken Comet Seal (engraved fluctuate comet) **Rising Star (Rising Star) **Enhance Recovery III (recovery strengthening III) **Bad Status Resist IV (state abnormal resistance IV) *Description: A boy living an reclusive life in isolation in a faraway observatory. All who are proficient in astronomy can predict fate, but there is a limitation in that he can not predict his own future. Fan's Note: He's sometimes called Textoris Melodia Funeris. (Meaning Weaver of Requiems) like Ryouta and this name seems to be the name for Carriers of the Charon Virus. The name Estelle means star, and Campanella was the best friend that traveled with Giovanni in Night On The Galactic Railroad, which was a book Nageki enjoyed. This book is referenced throughout Holiday Star. Nanaki Kazuaki *Fantasy Name: Neg Dantalion (Negu-Dantarian) *Title: Sage of Nightmares (Philosopher's Muma) *Job: Nightmare (Nightmare) *Attribute: Star *Skills: **Daydream Blessing (Kotohogu daydream) **Prophetic Dream of Ringing Gold Bells (prediction dream sound the Kinrei) **Nightmare that Smiles at Hate (nightmare to smile inwardly in disgust) **Awakening (Awakening) *Description: An astral body born half-way when an evil spirit that welcomed a half-willing death, and a transformed Haltfate adopted Neg's body. Haltfate rules the consciousness, but sometimes, Neg also surfaces. Iwamine Shuu *Fantasy Name: Wallenstein (Wallenstein) *Title: Ruthless Dark Sorcerer (ruthless Naru darkness Mashirube-shi) *Job: Sorcerer *Attribute: Dark *Skills: **Cold Blaze (cold Blaze) **Abominable Guillotine (detestable Beheading) **Soul Fuse (soul that melts) **Enhance Attributes V (attribute strengthening V) *Description: A Dark Sorcerer that, appearing at the end of the world, is said will make the Avatar of Destruction, Himnesia manifest by making the magic elements converge in the Tree of Darkness, Rufa. Nishikikouji Tohri *Fantasy Name: Avies Aurum (Avu~iesu-Oram) *Title: Golden-Winged Messenger (golden wings used) *Job: Doll master *Attribute: Thunder *Skills: **Marionette (Marionette) **Shining Turret Dance (煌楼 Embu) **Imaginary Ray (imaginary Ray) **Enhance Evasion III (avoid strengthening III) *Description: A doll master who owns a workshop in Mainz, a city with great contrivance. He is well-versed in machinery, and is a technical expert who plays a part in fortifying the city. He treats his own peculiar aesthetic sense with care. Miru & Kaku *Fantasy Name: Mirucurlus and Kakutinus (milk Rius & Kakutinusu) *Title: Twin Shining Stars of Christmas Eve (bright twin star of Christmas Eve) *Job: Jesters *Attribute: Star *Skills: **Whitey Tackle (Whitey tackle) **Merry Dance (Gokigen dance) **Fire / Heat Resist II (torrid resistant II) **Ice / Freeze Resist III (freezing tolerance III) *Description: Twin stars that fell to the Sacred Forest from the holy white sky. As they can not find a way to return to the starry skies, they are in the process of adapting to life on earth. Nanaki Kazuaki (original) *Fantasy Name: Neg Piedpiper (Negu-Pied Piper) *Title: Minstrel of Sorrow (Pathetique of Ginyu Shitori) *Job: Minstrel *Attribute: ?? *Skills: **Gloomy Lullaby (glue Creamy Lullaby) **Song for Tragedies (song Tribute to every tragedy) **Enhance Evasion II (avoid strengthening II) **Enhance Item Acquire III (item acquisition strengthening III) *Description: Leaving society and taking up an occupation, he is reluctantly traveling to various places as a self-proclaimed minstrel under the guise of a self-discovery journey. As his savings are running out, he depends on his travel companion Haltfate now. Hitori Uzune *Fantasy Name: Haltfate (Harutofeto) *Title: Black Light of Tranquility (black lights of serene) *Job: Assassin *Attribute: Fire *Skills: **Shadow Tag (Kage踏) **Light Focus -2- (燈火Noshibo - Vol.2 -) **Dusk-descending Ashes (Kuresora-karu ash) **Enhance Accuracy III (hit strengthening III) *Description: A slave-turned-assassin. He traveled with Neg for a while, but when they parted ways later on, was killed in the wilderness. There are rumors that his pursuers were sent by the organization he used to belong to. Fan's Note: Moa tweeted about his name; Halt (and Ruin Kazuaki's) fate. Isa Souma *Fantasy Name: Wallenstein (Wallenstein) *Title: Nocturnal Bird Who Alters Fortune *Job: Sorcerer *Attribute: Dark *Skills: **Little Blaze (Little Blaze) **Quick Low Kick (quick low kick) **Enhance Dark II (dark strengthening II) **Increase EXP III (EXP increase III) *Description: A demon that drifts between dimensions because of Lute's alchemy, and transformed into an embodiment by combining dark matter. As he has not gotten enough magical power yet, he can not mimic the human form perfectly. Kawara Ryuuji *Fantasy Name: Lute Infini (lute-Infini) *Title: Wandering Alchemist (wind come of the alchemist) *Job: Alchemist *Attribute: Wind *Skills: **Embryo Hatch (Embryo Hatch) **Embryo Rebirth (Embryo reverse) **Artifact Identification IV (artifact identification IV) **Bad Status Resist II (Jokuma abnormal resistance II) *Description: A wandering alchemist. As a rootless person who just scrapes by financially, he dispenses medicines for a living at places he stays in during his journey. He is Rio's father, but he has not gone back to his hometown after losing his memory in an accident. Note: In a series of tweets ( 1 , 2 , 3 ), Moa has corrected some of their names. Translations are from here . Thank you, Draneeni! Gallery AZcardOnToGreenerPastures.jpg AZcardMyDeepestApologies.jpg AZcardHolyFortress.jpg AZcardFirstContract.jpg AZcardEmergentGlintAmonstTheShadows.jpg AZcardElectrifyingPuppetshow.jpg AZcardCrimsonMystique.jpg AZcardChokingLamplightI.jpg AZcardCallFromTheUnderworld.jpg AZcardBriskBlade.jpg AZcardBoundByDreamsIllusions.jpg AZcardAstrologyOfTheWaxingMoon.jpg Category:Content Category:Books Category:Books (real world)